


The Companion

by melliejellie



Series: The Professor: A Bokuroo Doctor Who AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2020, Companion!Bokuto, Doctor Who AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Time Lord!Kuroo, but I do recommend reading the first part, new relationship fluff, no knowledge of Doctor Who necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Now that Bokuto and The Professor have said "I love you," Bokuto takes the lead because he thinks it's time for a proper first date.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Professor: A Bokuroo Doctor Who AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685797
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Companion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to my contribution to BoKuroo week last year, [A Doctor Who AU titled The Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319097/chapters/43363784). I don't really think this ficlet can stand on its own (though it is just a bunch of fluff, so, maybe).
> 
> Day 1 of Bokuroo Week 2020 is Affection! And this ficlet is full of it.

“But we go places together all the time,” Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow. His hand hovers over the center console of the TARDIS, ready to go. With his other hand, he motions to the map of ancient Athens on the screen as proof.

“Not like that!” Bokuto replies forcefully. His hands are tangled in his hair like he’s drying to physically dig out the words he wants to say.

As the Professor, Kuroo’s knowledgeable about a great many things, but he’s never been one to accurately read humans, especially this one. He’d like to say he’s learning, after over an Earth year with Bokuto by his side he’s grown accustomed to his enthusiastic, sometimes moody, demeanor. But for the life of him, he has no idea what Bokuto’s been hinting at for the past few minutes.

“Now that we’re -- after we -- because the other night we --” Bokuto holds out his hand towards him. Kuroo’s not sure if he should take it in his or if this is part of Bokuto’s on-going search for the things he wants to say. The hand lingers for long enough that Kuroo takes a single step forward and wraps his hand around Bokuto’s.

He inhales sharply when Bokuto threads their fingers together. They’ve held hands when running from danger or lifting one another up cliffs before, but touching like this - in such a delightfully strange and human way - is still new and it makes Kuroo’s hearts skip a beat before they both take off running, bringing his imagination along for the ride.

“I want to take you on a date.”

“A date?”

“You know, I - we - I pick some place to go and you dress up nice and I’ll put on one of my good shirts and we’ll go eat somewhere special --” Bokuto gestures with his one free hand as he speaks. Even the hand holding on to Kuroo is flopping around and trying to get into the explaining action.

Kuroo offers, “I can take you to this planet I know, has the best --”

“No! Not like that.” Bokuto pulls his hand away and tangles them back into his hair like he is well and truly both frustrated and excited beyond what he’s capable of containing. “We don’t have to go eat, I could pick something for us to do together, you dress up nice and I can --”

Kuroo smiles because the poor man is talking himself in circles. He wants to interject, save this silly, wonderful human companion once again, but he holds himself back. After all these hundreds of years, surely he’s learned some restraint.

“You always show me cool places. I want to pick one. And I want it to be a date.”

Kuroo smirks. “Shouldn’t you ask me properly, then? I’ve studied humans long enough to know that there should be some sort of asking. You’ve certainly got the adorable fumbling part down.”

Bokuto seems to perk up at the word _adorable_. He clasps his hands together in front of him and squares his shoulders, looking every bit like the man who walked in to his classroom and stole both his hearts all those months ago.

“Professor, please do me the honor of attending, with me, a date - I mean,” he shakes his head and continues, “Professor, please go on a date with me. I’ll make sure it’s really nice.”

And he’s only said the word a handful times out loud in the past few hundred years, but he says it again for the second time that week - “I’d love to.”

*

“I thought you were in better shape than this,” Bokuto stops and looks down at Kuroo from where he’s climbed higher up on the trail, a big ear-to-ear grin on his face. It’s still early morning and Kuroo can see puffs of breath in front of Bokuto’s face.

They’ve been hiking for what feels like hours now. They started when it was still pitch black outside. Turns out Bokuto’s idea of a date includes an entire day filled with activities, beginning with a sunrise hike up a mountain. Kuroo’s chest is heaving and his hearts are about to beat out his chest.

“I am,” Kuroo defends, doubling over with his hands on his knees. He can feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, his neck, his back. This is not what he expected when Bokuto said they’d start their day with _something fun with a view!_

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“You try having two hearts,” Kuroo groans. “They pump more blood through my body than you’ll ever comprehend.”

“Shouldn’t that make it easier, then?”

Kuroo’s eyes dart up to glare at him, but he can’t hold the expression for more than a second when he takes in the, he’s happy to admit, rather fine view of Bokuto in his full, muscular glory, his arms free from their usual sweaters, glistening with the effort of a hike. That smile doesn’t hurt his case either.

“Typically I just land the TARDIS where the nice view is.”

Bokuto’s grin grows impossibly wider. “I feel like she picks where we land. You give a _suggestion_ and she--”

“I’m the one in control,” Kuroo mumbles, standing back up and cracking his back, suddenly feeling at least two hundred of those past years.

Bokuto raises an eyebrow, sharp over his golden eyes. “How are you this out of breath? We run all the time.”

“When I’m in _danger_ ,” Kuroo stresses. “Then I have the added element of adrenaline and stress.”

“Come on,” Bokuto doubles back, reaching out his hand for Kuroo to take, “it’s only a little bit farther. It’s worth it. I promise.”

With great effort, Kuroo sticks out one arm for Bokuto to grab onto. The second Bokuto has him, though, he pulls him up and forward. Kuroo stumbles face-first into his chest. It’s a nice place to land, he has to admit, warm and full of all the lust for life that Bokuto exudes everyday the moment he wakes up.

As nice as it is, though, there’s a chance that others are going to be passing them on the trail at any moment. Plus, Kuroo doesn’t think his hearts can handle any more stimulation.

He starts to lift his head but stops when he feels the press of Bokuto’s lips on his forehead. The kiss is gentle and when Bokuto pulls back, he whispers against Kuroo’s skin, “The top is one of my favorite places. I can’t wait for you to see it.”

Bokuto’s absolute sincerity has saved him more than once already, and Kuroo finds that he regains some strength with those words, the feeling of Bokuto’s hand around his, and the lingering sensation of that kiss on his forehead.

In all his hundreds of years, Kuroo doesn’t think he’s ever known anyone to touch him this much before. It was alarming first, but now - he slips his fingers between Bokuto’s as they start to climb again - now it feels like home.

And when they reach the top, they’ve just missed the first touch of sunrise. Kuroo watches as Bokuto’s shoulders droop. He doesn’t say anything, but Bokuto wears his emotions for all to see. He’s happy, but he’s disappointed, too.

Kuroo knows Bokuto could have easily made it up in here in time were it not for him lagging behind on the trail the whole way up here. He squeezes the hand held within his a little tighter and watches the man beside him.

And though he’s seen far more brilliant sunrises on far more interesting planets, though he’s shared sunrises with people who have meant so much to him before, the way it paints Bokuto’s features in pinks and golds makes it the most best he’s ever seen.

“It’s beautiful,” he says quietly.

Bokuto doesn’t take his eyes off the view, but he picks up his shoulders and tugs on Kuroo’s hand to pull him closer. “You’re just saying that. I bet you’ve seen thousands way better than this.”

His words sit heavy in his heart before he gathers the strength to say them. For all his foolish adventures, love scares him the most.

“Not much in the universe is better than this.”

Bokuto’s slow to turn, the light casting dramatic shadows on his face as his eyes meet Kuroo’s. His lips are parted on some unsaid thought and Kuroo feels the gravity of the moment. He’s sworn time after time to not love again, but these people, these clever, amazing people find him and he looks over that cliff yet again and sometimes, sometimes he dives.

He closes his eyes, fear and excitement welling up within him the moment he feels Bokuto’s breath ghosting along his lips. With hearts pounding, he lets the pull between them take over. Bokuto’s kiss is like everything else about him - gentle, but strong. He reaches with his other arm to hold Kuroo like he’s something precious. Bokuto kisses like he means it and Kuroo tries to match that tender intensity. 

When they part, Kuroo finds himself leaning, chasing just one more second. His eyes open. Bokuto’s big smile is there to welcome him back into the rest of the world.

“That was our first kiss.”

Kuroo blinks, still pressed against Bokuto and not looking forward to being anywhere but next to him just like this. “We’ve kissed before.”

Bokuto shakes his head slightly. “Not like that time. That time you were sad. This one is happy. Are you happy?”

For the first time in a very, very long time, Kuroo has a different answer to that question. “I am.”

“Good. So, that _was_ our first kiss, then.”

Saying nothing, hand-in-hand, they sit on a smooth rock and watch the sun spill light across the forests below and the peaks beyond. The sun sits much higher above the horizon before either of them do more besides lean over for another kiss.

Kuroo’s the first to break the spell by speaking. “Do I get a turn next?”

“For what?” Bokuto asks, dusting off his shorts and getting ready for the trek down the mountain and to their next stop on their date.

“To plan a date for us?”

Bokuto’s smile is answer enough.

Kuroo wrings his hands together excitedly. “Fantastic. I have some excellent ideas.”

“I love you,” Bokuto says quickly, effortlessly, like his affection simply pours from out from his soul.

For Kuroo, it’s harder, but every once in a while, he meets someone special who makes it easier.

Bokuto makes loving him the simplest thing of all.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> For an ENTIRE YEAR, I've regretted the fact that I forgot to have them share another, proper first kiss. I've had half of this written for a few months now, and BoKuroo week seemed like a happy time to add this part. I hope you enjoyed! The comments I got last year made me so happy. I hope the small group of wonderful weirdos who liked the last part liked this one, too. And if you're new, WELCOME! I hope you liked it, too.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks never fail to make me smile (and I always reply to comments!).
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie).


End file.
